


Blind Date

by zemole



Category: Red Hot Chili Peppers (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Don't Judge, I may have been a bit drunk when writing this, John's a pretty boy, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, please, this is probably really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zemole/pseuds/zemole
Summary: Anthony takes John on a blind date.





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> "ranmalovespandas inquired:  
> um what about ak goes on a blinded date with john?"

Anthony was going on a blind date, and he couldn’t have been less excited about the whole ordeal. Flea had begged him to tag along on a double date with Loesha and their single friend John. Flea had insisted that the guy was the perfect match for Anthony, and that they would get along just swell. Anthony only agreed so he could get Flea to shut the fuck up, but that hasn’t stopped unfortunately because his friend wouldn’t shut his mouth for one second, talking Anthony’s head off about John. In the past hour, he’d learned that John was eighteen, lived here in Los Angeles and was a guitar prodigy, or at least Flea claimed. As far as looks went Flea somehow didn’t have one photo of him, but promised Anthony that John was a catch and he wouldn’t be disappointed. Anthony wasn’t going to hold his breath on that one though, Flea’s judgment in looks we’re always conventional.

As it got time to leave Anthony stood in front of his full length mirror, trying to decide if he looked good or not. He had on pair of jeans, a white shirt and his leather jacket. His long brown hair had fresh blond highlights, courtesy of Loesha who’d insisted that he needed to impress John, something or another how the kid was out of his league. That didn’t settle well with him, he’d always been able to get anyone he wanted and having Flea’s girlfriend act like he wasn’t attractive enough for this John guy was insulting.

“Hey, Anthony, hurry up. We gotta pick John up.” Flea announced as he popped his head into Anthony’s room.

Anthony sent him a puzzling look, “He can’t just meet us there?” he questioned.

“Nah, he doesn’t dive.”

“Who the hell doesn’t drive?” Anthony asked, as he slipped his shoes on, quickly following behind the couple, and slid into the backseat of Flea’s car.

They drove about four miles out before they stopped in front of an apartment complex. “Alright, he’s apartment B4, make it quick the show’s about to start.”

Anthony shot Flea a glare, but got out of the car anyways and made his way into the building. John’s apartment was on the second floor and he took the elevator up, once he got out he searched for the numbers on the door. Finding the one he needed Anthony brought his fist up and knocked loudly.

It took a few seconds but the door was opened and a large guy stood there eating a bowl of cereal in his boxers.

“Uh, John?”

“John your date’s here!” the man bellowed out. Anthony felt relief, glad that the guy wasn’t John, because the whole Guns n’ Roses knock off look not his type in the least bit.

The guy stepped aside when John made it to the door and Anthony felt like his breath had been knocked out of him. John was fucking gorgeous. He had the face of someone you’d see on a magazine or staring in the next Hollywood movie. His brown hair was cut short but his bangs were longer and parted on both sides so they framed his face. The haircut was clearly doing him some favors. He was an inch or so shorter than Anthony, and his body was slender but toned from what Anthony could tell by the tight shirt that clung to him. What really drew him in was his big hazel eyes that were currently sizing Anthony up. His full lips turned into an approving smile, and Anthony felt thankful, because if he wasn’t what the other was looking for he might have to die on the spot.

“Don’t wait up for me Chad.” John said, winking. Chad sent him a disgusted look, and John flipped him the bird.

Anthony held out his arm and John took it, giving him a smile that showed his row of straight teeth, and suddenly Anthony felt self conscious as his tongue swept across his top row of teeth that overlapped. Flea’s girlfriend wasn’t joking when she said John was out of his league.

They made it down to the waiting car and Anthony opened the door, trying to be a gentleman but truthfully he just wanted to check John’s ass out as he climbed in. He wasn’t disappointed either, John had a cute perky ass that he could picture his face buried in, or hopefully his cock depending on how the night went.

“So Johnny you excited for the show?” Flea asked from the front, trying to start a conversation as he drove. Anthony kept stealing glances over at John, he wanted to scoot over and wrap an arm around him but he held back, he didn’t want to seem desperate.

“Not really, they’re a bit over exposed if you ask me.”

Anthony snorted, John was clearly a hipster music critic. He could did it though, he loved a man who knew good taste in jams.

The rest of the car ride was the same small talk between the four, and when they got to the show Anthony couldn’t have been more happy. He climbed out the car and held his hand out, helping John up. As he thanked him, Anthony took that opportunity to wrap his arm around John’s shoulder.

Inside the venue music from the opening bad was already playing, and people were out on the floor. Flea pulled Loesha out on the floor leaving Anthony alone with John. They ended up finding a table to sit at and order drinks.

Anthony kept staring at John over his beer, and John would smile shyly back.

“So, Flea told me you play guitar?”

“Yeah, I sing a bit too.”

Anthony nodded his head, not knowing what to say. He hated how awkward everything was, he just wanted to skip this date and get to the part where they were happily married with three kids.

“Would you hate me if I said I wanted to leave?” John muttered.

Anthony felt sick to his stomach, and it showed on his face because John quickly held his hands up, “No that’s not what I meant. I-I just don’t you want to do something more fun?” John’s face was going red, and Anthony got the hint at what fun he wanted.


End file.
